The Iron Lady
by Driada-sama
Summary: Traduccion:Tony Stark es The Iron Lady. No hay nada que le asuste - tal vez Pepper, pero sólo un poco. Pero Steve Rogers, alias Capipaleta ... ese es un cubo de hielo molesto. Ahora, que es lo que una genio, multimillonaria, social, filántropo en un traje de vuelo se supone que haga? Genderbender Tony Stark / Steve Rogers. By Madame Baggio.
1. Capítulo 1 Prolongo

**Notas traductora: Hola vengo con este nuevo proyecto de** **Madame Baggio, es una tradiccion autorizada de una de sus grandes historias, estare traduciendo algunas de ella, espero que les guste tanto como a mi!**

 **u/1299180/Madame-Baggio este es su perfil, encontaran varias historias tanto en ingles como en portugues, agradeceria que le dejen mensajes privados o REVIEWS, ella lo va a agradecer! Hasta otra.**

 **Notas del autor: En este momento, imaginen que Tony siempre ha sido mujer. Esta mujer es igual al hombre: una genio, Podrida en dinero e hipercativa, ademas de una imbecil.**

 **Tony es una mujer segura. Ella dirá lo que quiere – una advertencia para el uso de malas palabras- y hará lo que quiera. Advertencia importante: ella es bisexual y no es la gran cosa.**

 **Existe la posibilidad de que la calificación valla a subir? No en este momento.**

 **Este fanfic es un recuento de la pelicula "Avengers" y eso significa muchos spoilers. Si usted no ha visto la película le recomiendo verla primero. No incluiré todo, porque Tony es my objetivo principal y todo lo demas es historia de fondo.**

 **Más notas de de este tipo son muy probables que aparezcan antes o después de un capítulo.**

 **Soy brasileña y este es mi primer trabajo en inglés. Calbee ha sido un angel, me ayuda con la gramatica y esas cosas, pero es muy probable que aparezcan errores. Si aparecen lo siento por adelantado. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Ademas estoy muy conciente de que el humor de Brasil es muy diferente del resto del mundo… vamos a ver cómo va.**

 **Esto es parte de una serie. En portugués tiene dos partes y va muy bien. Espero que aqui tambien. Dedos cruzados!**

 **Prolongo.**

Hay momentos en nuestras vidas que nos definen para siempre: el primer beso, la primera decepcion, la perdida de un ser querido, esa persona que odiamos con todo nuestro ser…

Para Tony Stark la vida comenzó en una cueva en Afganistán.

No literalmente. Como dice el proverbio, Tony nació con la cuchara de plata en la boca, simpre lo tenía todo y ella _sabía_ que era lo que se merecía.

Afganistan cambió todo.

Allí vio las consecuancias de sus actos y decisiones de una manera muy clara. Fue impactante. Su punto de vista del "mundo" cambió abruptamente. Fue allí donde vio cuan lejos la gente irían por consegir lo que querían, y con la traicion de Obadiah como catalizador final para su renacimiento.

Seria un error decir que Tony era la misma mujer de antes. Claro, ella no se había convertido en una santa al hacer votos de castidad o humildad, pero este cambio le habría dado una claridad mas grande en su papel como mujer influyente y como la propietaria del arma más grande jamás creada: The Iron Lady (La Dama de Hierro).

A Tony no le gusto mucho el nombre, ya que no se pudo imaginarce a si misma como Margaret Tatcher* cada ves que lo escuchó, pero la prensa lo eligio, lo viralizó y el nombre se quedó. Bueno, que podría hacerse? Había sido llamada de peores formas y con frecuancia.

Luego vino Vanko, explotando toda su vida y Pepper casi la deja por eso. No había nada en este mundo que Tony no le daría a Pepper para hacerla feliz, pero dispararle no estaba en esa lista. Afortunadamente esa situacion se arreglo- con besos, pero Tony no se quejaba para nada.

Hasta que alguien decidió lanzar a su regazo la iniciativa Vengadores…

Donde estaba el alcohol cuando lo necesitaba?

 **Notas autora: Entonces… Aquí va.**

 **Puedo escribir muy pronto.**

 **Comenten si quieren.**

 **Gracias!**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Traductora: Hola! Tiempo sin leernos! Espero que me disculpen por el retraso, trato de hacer lo que puedo con el poco tiempo que tengo, trabajar absorbe tanto el tiempo como las energias de una persona!**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y recuerden que la autora original de la histora es Madame Baggio, agradescamos a esta genio por traernos unas historias tan interesantes, sexis y divertidas como las suyas xD, bye**

 **Notas de autora: Este capítulo esta basado en una escena eliminada de la película. Si estan interesados pueden encontarla en la versión Blu-ray de "The Avengers" o en YouTube.**

 **Gracias a todos amablemnte por los comentarios! Espero que sigan disfrutando.**

 **Una vez más, gracias Calbee por ayudarme con esto!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Capitán Steve Rogers, el famoso Capitán América, vió las imagenes en la pequeña pantalla frente a él.

Publicidad. Eso era todo lo que él había sido.

Despertar 70 años en el futuro no fue una experiencia agradable. Descubrir que todo lo que sabía y luchó por tener sólo había desaparecido era … En realidad no había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Saber que había sido una especie de inspiración había sido un premio de consolación, pero no. Muchas personas ni siquiera sabían que existía realmente, como muchos pensaron que solo había sido solo una propaganda de guerra para el gobierno estadounidense.

Steve nunca se había sentido tan perdido, y ver esos papeles… Los archivos de todos sus compañeros, con las fechas de sus muertes, fueron su mayor sorpresa. Algunos habían muerto no hace mucho tiempo, pero siendo muy viejos.

Y ahí estaba Peggy … Peggy seguia con vida, se había retirado a un hogar de ancianos. Podia coger el teléfono y llamarla. Pero ¿qué diría? Incluso Howard, que parecía más grande que la vida, estaba muerto. Accidente de coche, o por lo menos eso decía su archivo.

Howard tuvo una hija, Tony Stark, conocida como The Iron Lady. Ella fue catalogada como una consultora de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero su perfil, de acuerdo con la agencia, no era muy prometedor. Incluso su imagen destilaba arrogancia. Le recordaba a Howard, mucho de hecho.

Caminar por las calles de New York no ayudó tampoco. Todo era tan familiar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Psicólogos de S.H.I.E.L.D siempre decían que tenía que ver cómo las cosas cambiaron para que pudiera "dejar atras el pasado".

¿Cómo solo iba a dejarlo ir? Lo que conocían como 70 años de historia, de hecho, lo que estaba experimentando hace sólo unos meses, al menos lo que sentía eran solo unos meses. No sentía que todo ese tiempo había pasado. Para Steve, era como si hubiera cerrado los ojos para tomar una siesta y hubiera despartado mucho tiempo despues.

"¿Esperando a la señora?"

"¿Señora?" Steve levantó la cabeza, dejando de mirar su dibujo para mirar a la camarera que le hablaba.

Beth. Eso decia la etiqueta de su uniforme. Ella no era lo que la gente llamaria bonita, pero había algo tan natural y limpio que llamaba la atencion de la gente en ella.

"The Iron Lady". Señaló el enorme edificio justo detrás de ella. El único desagradable, con " _Stark_ ", escrito en letras grandes. "mucha gente espera aquí sólo para verla volar"

"Debe de ser todo un espectáculo" Steven dijo, porque no sabía que más decir.

"Ella es asombrosa" dijo con una sonrisa, "tan hermosa y bien vestida …"

Sí, Steve oyó eso y un par de otras cosas más de la alta sociedad, pero decidió no contribuir nada a la conversación.

"Tal vez en otro momento" dijo en su lugar, cojiendo dinero de su billetera.

"La mesa es suya el tiempo que quiera" se encojio de hombros y puso mas café en su tasa "nadie la esta esperando. Ademas tenemos Wifi".

"¿Radio?" preguntó, confundido.

Beth, que ya estaba caminando a la siguiente mesa, lo miró y sonrió.

"Pide su numero, Idiota" le dijo el anciano de la mesa de atras.

Mejor no. Steve nunca había sido bueno con las damas y, parecía que lo que estaba a punto de entrar en su vida le daria un nuevo significado a la palabra "loco".

* * *

 **Notas autora: Y aquí está.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el lunes, con un monton de Tony siendo Tony.**

 **¡Aclamaciones!**

 **Notas Traductora: de nuevo gracias por leernos!**


End file.
